Standing In Your Way
by hannahagee01
Summary: When Beth finds herself broken hearted by one hunter, how will she learn to deal with it? Can she keep living her life, or will she do the thing she's most afraid of? Did she jump to conclusions? Rated M for language and violence.
1. You'll Miss Me

Beth sat there on her cot, her makeshift bed that was once for two. Daryl, her only real love, had once shared this bed with her. Took a lot of convincing to get him to be able to lay down with her, but once he had... She could never regret it. Now, even after everything, she couldn't let herself regret it. She gave him her everything, but like life, it was taken. She remembered the night so well, the night her world altered in this shit of a world.

***A Month Earlier***

 _Maggie had come to bring Judith to Beth, but decided to have some girl time. Beth had missed Maggie, she hadn't gotten to see her much these past few days. They'd see each other in the kitchen for a moment before Maggie left to go on a run or Beth was watching Judith. When Maggie sat down on the bed as Beth held little Judith to her, Beth couldn't deny she was surprised._

 _"How are you and Daryl doing," Maggie asked and Beth looked down at the baby in her arms._

 _"We're great," Beth chuckled, "He's on watch until sundown tonight."_

 _"I still can't believe it," her sister said, and Beth looked up at her with her doe eyes, "You and Daryl being a thing... He's a little old, isn't he?"_

 _"He's older," Beth agreed, "But I really do love him, Maggie... I think he might love me too. I know it might sound crazy, but he's the one for me. If I don't get to have Daryl, I wouldn't want anyone else. He might seem shy, mean, and rude to you guys... but he's so gentle, kind, caring, and loving to me. I just can't picture myself without him."_

 _"It's serious, huh," Maggie asked with a smile and Beth returned it._

 _"Yeah," Beth sighed, happily, "Very much."_

 _When Maggie left, Beth was waiting for him, waiting until he finally got off watch to join her in their room. Butterflies had been sent through her stomach each time he came to mind. She loved him, more than anyone else. She knew everything he done for their group, he kept them fed, sheltered, and most of all, protected. She couldn't pin point the moment she knew Daryl Dixon was her one and only, she couldn't even understand it, but she would never question why she loved this rough tracker. Beth held Judith, the baby she was raising as her own, when Daryl walked to the door of their cell and stopped. She didn't ask him why he hadn't come all the way in, she just kept humming softly to the baby in her arms until finally she fell asleep. Beth got up and laid Judith in the box, which was being used as a makeshift bed._

 _"Hey," Beth whispered cheerfully when she turned to her man, but he didn't make eye contact with her, "What's wrong Daryl?"_

 _"We can't be doin' this," he said in his gruff voice, but the statement confused Beth._

 _"What are you talking about," she asked, taking a shaky step towards him._

 _"I can't do this with you anymore girl," he said harshly, but Beth didn't want to believe it... She couldn't believe it._

 _"What do you mean, you can't do this anymore," she asks, tears threatening to spill over._

 _"I don't want to be with you anymore," he growls loudly, "What the hell don't you get, girl? Are you really that dumb?"_

 _"I thought," her voice breaks, "I thought you loved me."_

 _"I don't," he says, but without him looking at her, she couldn't believe his words, "I don't love you. I never did and never will."_

 _"Fine," she says, focusing on the ceiling to keep the tears from falling, she shook her head in disbelief, "Just go then Daryl. If I mean nothing to you, just stay away from me... I can't, I don't want to look at you anymore... You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon... Just remember that."_

 _She waited until she heard his soft footsteps leave the doorway. She didn't want to cry in front of him, she didn't want him to know how weak she really was. She grabbed a pillow from her bed and through it against the wall, before she too fell to the ground. She hated the power Daryl Dixon had over her, she wanted to just run into a hoard of walkers without anything to protect her... She just wanted her life to either end or be easier._

***Present Day***

When Beth finally decided to go into the huge kitchen area for breakfast, she saw Maggie and her dad sitting at a table across from Rick and Glenn. She took hesitant steps to join them, watching their concerned faces as they continued the conversation. Maggie was the first to look over her shoulder at Beth, before moving over to let her sit between her and their dad.

"Hey Bethy," Maggie said in her southern drawl, "Ya hungry?"

"Famished," Beth laughed as Maggie passed her over her half-eaten plate, "Thanks... What were you guys talking about?"

Everyone looked at one another with worried expressions, letting Beth know it wasn't a what, but rather a who. They were all tip toeing over Beth when it came to Daryl, but she didn't understand why because it wasn't like she was crying all the time anymore. Finally, Rick cleared his throat and Beth looked at him with her doe eyes.

"We were talking about finding Daryl and Carol in the watch tower this morning," Rick stated and Beth nodded before looking around the room, but she couldn't find the hunter, "He's having to rest."

"I'm sure," Glenn said in his cheerful voice, "After the night him and Carol had, I'm surprised she was able to fix this breakfast... Sorry Beth."

"It's fine," she shrugs, but she felt trapped by all their eyes on her, "I forgot something back in my room... I'll see you guys later."

Before they can say another word to convince Beth to stay, she was already up and making her exit. She kept her head down as she walked, trying to hide the tears. She didn't want anyone knowing Daryl could still break her heart, but she always had a challenging time hearing his name. Suddenly, something hit her and before she could even look up to apologize, she heard the voice that haunted her dreams.

"Watch it girl," Daryl growled lowly before she looked up at his tired face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and she noticed that he must have come out of Carol's room, which didn't help matters.

"What's with the tears," he asks in a soft tone that reminded her of the late nights from when they were together.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said hurriedly before looking back at Carol's cell, "So... You and Carol?"

"It's not," he begins, but she cut him off before he could finish, she knew he was going to tell it wasn't her business.

"I'm happy for you," she lies, "I just want you to be happy... Even if it's not with me. That's all I've ever wanted for you and if she makes you happy... Well, she's lucky."

Beth knew she made him a little uncomfortable by him shifting from one foot to the other. Beth had always worn her heart on her sleeve, not even the dead walking the earth could change that. She looked over at Carol's cell once more, imagining how happy she was making Daryl. Beth finally looked back up at Daryl through tear filled eyes.

"Goodbye, Daryl," she whispered in a shaky voice as she stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

She scurried away as quickly as she could with a hand over her mouth to hold back the sobs. Once she was on the first step, she turned to see Daryl watching her. She knew that her eyes were lying to her, but she would have sworn that he had his own tears in his eyes. After a moment of just watching her, Daryl turned his back and walked away which only hurt Beth more.

"Who am I to stand in your way," she whispered softly, but she knew Daryl would never hear her, "I can't... I won't be that girl."

Beth ran up the stairs and done the exact thing her mind went to. She searched her room for a pin and piece of paper before she began writing a note. She couldn't let herself become breakable, she had to be shatterproof. So, that's exactly what she was going to do. Once she finished writing her letter, she read over it carefully, making sure she didn't leave anything out. Once the letter seemed to be perfect, she began picking out everything to take with her before she made her way towards the prison yard. She searched the area, seeing only a small woman at the top of the guard tower, but Beth managed to sneak past her and run to the nearest woods.

"Here I go," she whispered to herself as she ran.

 **A/N: I was inspired by two different songs when writing this, "Who Am I to Stand in Your Way" by Chestersee and "I Don't Want to See You with Her" by Maria Mena. Just in case you guys wanted to listen to these amazing songs while you're reading. Thank you guys so much for reading this, I love you all.**

 **xo hannahagee01**


	2. The Letter

_Dear Family,_

 _I can't stay here, not anymore... I'm not the same girl anymore, but I want you all to know I will always love you. Please understand my decision and don't come looking for me, I won't be there when you get there. I hope to see you all one day, but until then... This is goodbye. Tell Judith that I wish I could have been here to see her take her first steps, that I loved her more than anything, and that I am so proud of her no matter what... but I had to leave. Stay safe in this world, we'll find a cure for this one day... If only there was a cure for a broken heart, I might have stayed. I would have only brought you all down, I am the weakest one of the group, so I'm leaving to protect all of you... But here is a little note for each of you:_

 _Daddy: I love you so much Daddy, I hope you know that. You know what I'm going through, that words of advice can't help me, but I'm so sorry I can't stay at the prison with you guys anymore. Being here, living here, I just can't do it anymore. I'll be okay Daddy, you don't need to worry about me._

 _Maggie: I remember when we were younger, you always took up for me and stood by my side... You were a force to be reckoned with, even the walkers couldn't stop you. I hope you always stay like that, the strongest link that knew what to always do. I love you so much, just keep that in mind. Please stand by my decision to do this, I have to... I'll see you again, Maggie._

 _Glenn: My sister's husband. Weird, huh? I'm amazed at how well you can handle her temper at times, I know I never could. I love you Glenn, keep her safe for me... Okay?_

 _Rick: Thank you for taking my family in your group, I could never repay you enough for that. You lost your way when Lorrie left, but you managed to get through it for Carl and Judith and I envy you for that. I love you Rick and thank you for letting me take care of Judith while I could... Please, take care of everyone for me._

 _Judith: When you were born, and they handed you to me, I only remember feeling sadness for your mother and pride that you made it. I used to imagine who you'd be if the world was different... Would you be a doctor? A lawyer? A cop, like your dad? Or would you be a teacher? I guess we'll never know. I love you so much baby girl, I hope they tell you all kinds of stories about me. I might have not given birth to you, but you were the only daughter I would have ever gotten to have. I hope you never experience what I've been through, the pain I've felt, I just want you to be the happy little girl I used to hold in my arms until you fell asleep. I hope more than anything, to see you again one day._

 _Carl: You are the toughest little boy I have ever known, you know that? Always doing what you had to just like the rest of us, but you're growing up in this world. We keep on living with the dead, just waiting until we're like them... But you're different. You've challenged us and gave us something to keep us on our toes. I love you Carl, take care of Judith and your dad for me, okay?_

 _Michonne: I didn't really get to know you as well as the rest, watching a baby does that to you. I know you're a survivor, you can make it through this world. Just always remember that, okay? I wish we got to know each other better._

 _Carol: I don't exactly know what to say to you, other than thank you. You swoop in and became a motherly figure to me. I hope you know how lucky you are Carol, to have someone like Daryl love you. I was once someone I thought he loved... but I guess he loves you more than he will ever love me. I just wanted him to be happy, I hope he's happy with you because he deserves it... You both do. Thank you, Carol, take care of him for me... Please._

 _Daryl: I love you Daryl, I always have and always will. I know you said you didn't feel the same, but I can't bring myself to believe it... I don't want to believe it. I hope you're happy with Carol, my heart just can't let you go. Who am I to stand in your way? I won't, not when she is the one you want. I wish my love was enough to make you stay, but it, I, wasn't enough. I could have stayed, but I just can't stand the thought of you being with her. I really hope you can forgive me for everything I've ever said or done. Just trust me, if this is how it's meant to be... I'll just fade away. But please remember this... When it finally feels true, then do what you have to, no matter who the girl is. I've never blamed you for not wanting me, I never will, the heart just wants what it wants I guess. I'm going to miss you so bad, Daryl Dixon..._


	3. I Miss You

Daryl could hear the sobs of Maggie, but he wasn't sure why. He went towards where he heard the choked sobs, but he didn't expect that many people to be standing in Beth's room. Everyone was there; Rick, Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, Carl who was holding Little Asskicker, Carol, and Michonne. Rick handed Daryl a folded-up piece of paper, but Daryl just looked down at it for a moment before looking up at a worried Rick.

"What's this," Daryl asks, Maggie's sobs got louder as she fell to the flour on her knees and Glenn held onto her.

"A letter," Rick informed in a weak voice before clearing his throat, "From Beth."

Daryl unfolded the note and noticed that the neat scrawling was Beth's. He began reading the note and his anger seemed to grow, not only towards Beth for leaving, but at himself. If he was able to finish his last sentence, she'd know that nothing happened between him and Carol, at least not on his part. He never got to explain why he broke things off with Beth, what happened before he came to the room they shared that night.

***A Month Earlier***

 _Daryl was just getting down from the watch tower, glad his time up there was over. He couldn't wait to get back to Beth and Little Asskicker that had taken up residents in their room. Daryl was taking quick strides, so he could get there faster, when Carol began walking up to him. He was too concentrated on getting to Beth that he hadn't noticed Carol in the yard._

 _"Daryl," Carol began in a serious tone, "We need to talk."_

 _"What do ya want," Daryl asked, a little aggravated that this woman was stopping him from getting where he had been dying to get to._

 _"It's about Beth," she said, and he stopped walking at the sound of her name._

 _"What about her," he asked defensively._

 _"She's too young for you," Carol began, but when he was about to speak up, she held up her hand, "Let me finish. She's too young, you're only going to bring her down. You can't give her everything she deserves, I'm sure you already know that though. She doesn't know what being an adult is like, having that kind of responsibility. I mean, sure, she watches Judith, but she's going to want her own kids one day and you can't give that to her by the time she's ready... I just want what's best for you Daryl. You should be with someone closer to your age."_

 _"Like you," he asked in anger, but he felt the sad truth in her words._

 _"Yeah," she said and that only pissed him off more._

 _"Ain't ever gonna happen," he growled as he stormed around her and began making his way back to the room._

 _He hated what Carol made him feel, but most of all he hated how true her words were. Daryl couldn't offer her anything she deserved, he was a piece of shit like his old man and brother was... He was a Dixon, which in his book stood for nothing but worthless. She deserved better than him, someone that could promise her all she wanted. Sure, Daryl could keep her from dying on his watch the best he could, but he couldn't give her the picket white fence home she deserved. It only hurt worse when he saw her rocking Little Asskicker, humming a sweet melody that he didn't know. When Beth finally laid a sleeping Little Asskicker in the box, he had to down cast his eyes as Carol's words were on repeat in his mind._

 _"Hey," she said cheerfully, but soon her voice became concerned, "What's wrong Daryl?"_

 _"We can't be doin' this," he whispered because he knew if he said those words any louder, his voice would be breaking just like his heart was._

 _"What are you talking about," she asked, and the confusion couldn't be hidden in her voice._

 _"I can't do this with you anymore girl," he said harshly, wishing she'd see things this way so it wouldn't hurt him as bad._

 _"What do you mean, you can't do this anymore," she asked, and he swore he could hear her voice break just a little._

 _"I don't want to be with you anymore," he growled, why didn't she understand that he was only going to bring her down? He knew what would make her understand, so he continued, "What the hell don't you get, girl? Are you really that dumb?"_

 _"I thought," she began but her voice broke, causing his already broken heart to shatter, "I thought you loved me."_

 _"I don't," he began his biggest and most regrettable lie he would ever say, "I don't love you. I never did and never will."_

 _"Fine," she says, he still couldn't bring himself to look up at her, "Just go then Daryl. If I mean nothing to you, just stay away from me... I can't, I don't want to look at you anymore... You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon... Just remember that."_

 _Daryl stood there for a moment, wishing this wasn't what it was supposed to be like for them. He knew she'd be better off without him, but that didn't mean he liked the idea. He finally began to walk away as the tears he'd been holding in became too much to bare. He went into his room, grabbed his crossbow so he could take his mind off the mistake, and began to clean it as best he could. Finally, with his emotions running high, he through his rag across the room and laid the crossbow down on the bed._

***Present Day***

Daryl looked up from the note and handed it back to Rick. Beth didn't deserve any of the pain that he caused her, but he only did what he thought was best for her that night. She wanted him to stay away from her, so that's what he did. He tried to keep his distance, but he'd check on her each night that he wasn't on watch while she slept. Daryl looked into Hershel's eyes and knew what he had to do to make everything right.

"I'll find her," Daryl promised, which only caused Maggie to become furious.

"You're the reason she left in the first damn place," Maggie growled before getting up and slapping him across the face, "It's you're damn fault my little sister left."

"Maggie," Hershel warned and Maggie didn't even turn to glance at the older man, "It doesn't matter why she left, it just matters that she left in the first place. If Daryl believes he can find her, then we need to trust him."

"You're Dad's right, Maggie," Rick said, but Daryl kept his glare on Maggie, "We just need to get Beth back safely. Daryl can track better than anyone I know."

"I'll go find her my damn self," Maggie said and she made her way towards the door, but Rick stepped in her way to make sure she didn't leave the room like that, "Get out of my way Rick."

"No, Maggie," Glenn spoke, "We can't have you getting lost out there, it wouldn't do either of you girls any good. We'll get her back, you just have to wait."

Daryl made his way towards the door and Rick let him past. Daryl only had one thing on his mind, when he got Beth back he was going to make it up to her. He walked right through the gates and kept his eyes on the ground, seeing fresh footsteps heading towards the woods.

A few hours had seemed to pass before he saw the familiar blonde hair on the ground. He heard loud grunting noises and he thought the worse, a walker had gotten to her. He sprung over towards her and saw she was trying to push a large male walker off her. He instantly grabbed his knife he kept in his pants and stabbed the walker in the head, causing it to fall on top of her. As he rolled the body off her, he noticed that she was shaking with fear.

"Beth," he asked in his gruff voice, but she didn't answer him quick enough, "Dammit Beth! Talk to me, are you hurt? Did it bite ya?"

"No," she whispered before she broke into sobs, "It's my fault... I was running, and I bummed into him… it... I fell on top of him and when I got up to run... Oh, Daryl, I'm so sorry."

"Where's your knife I got ya," he asked, and she sat up, hugging her legs to her.

"I had to get rid of it," she whispered, "I had it for about a week after we broke up... but every time I looked at it, I thought of you. I had to get Maggie to keep it and I told her I had another one that was much better."

"Ya came out here with no weapon," he asked angrily, sometimes she done the stupidest shit.

"I can take care of myself," she stated and he through his hands in the air.

"I'd believe ya if ya brought a damn weapon," he said aggravated, "What the hell were ya thinking? Do ya want to get yourself killed? Because that shit ain't happening, not while I'm still around."

"Daryl," she began, but he cut her off this time.

"No dammit," he said, "I ain't leavin' ya again. If ya didn't cut me off earlier, you would have heard the truth. Nothing happened between me and Carol, not like that anyway. She tried to kiss me, but I told her I was in love with ya... I lied to ya when ya told me that ya thought I loved ya. I was stopped by Carol on that night and she got it in my head that I wasn't good enough for ya."

"Why didn't you tell me," she asked, "I would have done anything for you..."

"I'd thought the same things that she said that night when ya were asleep and I's awake next to ya," he stated, "I didn't deserve ya, Beth. I can't give you a life; white picket fence home, a family, a dog... I's born nothing and that's how I'll always be."

"Daryl," she whispered as she stood up, "You're not nothing... You're my everything."

She laid her hand against his rough cheek, hesitantly. Once it made contact though, Daryl could never remember a burn feel as good as this. She smiled at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. He wanted to kiss her more than anything, but he had to say one more thing.

"You were right," he begins, and she looked at him puzzled for a moment, "I did miss ya when you were gone."

"You're not going to have to miss me anymore," she whispered, still smiling, "Let's go home."

Daryl pressed his lips against hers before tangling his fingers in her ponytail. He swore in that moment that nothing was ever going to take Beth away from him again. Once Beth pulled away, Daryl had to fight back a whimper until he saw her huge smile. She removed her hand from his cheek before entwining their fingers together. They walked together back to the prison, back to their family, but most of all, back to their room.


End file.
